Affairs, Life Expectations and True Lovers
by charmed-harrypotterfan
Summary: Hermione and Ron; perfct couple right? Wrong. This will involve a lot of affairs, slight life expectations and true lovers. Please reveiw, need help with my writing, it would help if you could tell me what you think, also this has some major issuse, if you don't like the mention of self abuse, don't read, but it involves some senstive topics, be prepared, but please do read this.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue. _

Ron and Hermione, the perfect couple, the happily married couple, thats what people would say if anyone asks, so it has to be right...right? Wrong that is exactly what they aren't, During the war they kissed each other, only because they thought they were going to die, not because they loved each other, yeah they did love each other as best friends or brother or sister, nothing romantic, but when they survived the war everyone expected them to be together, so after a couple of days of consideration Ron and Hermione became a couple, the only people that didn't expect them to be a couple was Harry and Ginny, even though Ginny and Harry were not together, for Ginny was dating Dean Thomas and Harry was dating Cho Chang, yes they seemed to be in love, but it was obvious that they wanted to be with each other, but the other was scared that they would hurt each other in the process, Ron and Hermione were happy that they didn't pressure them to be together, Ron and Hermione were good friends, nothing more and thats how they wanted to stay, but everyone else thought that they knew better, so soon after they got together everyone was saying how what a perfect couple they were and how cute they looked, Ron and Hermione did a lot of faking, especially when they went to Hogwarts for their 7th year, they would fake mostly in the great hall or corridors, Ron was always trying to not get caught by other people when he was with other girls, Hermione knew about the things he was doing, she told him he could do that, when people would come up to her and say did you know your boyfriend was cheating she would says yes, but she has forgiven him, every time ron was caught she pretended that she had forgiven him, truth was hermione wanted to do what he was doing and eventually did, but nobody but ron knew about her affairs with him, to be perfectly honest he didn't care, then when school finished and she became 19, ron and hermione told the public that they were moving in with each other then a couple of months later they revealed that they had been engaged since half way during the school year and were getting married in a month, ron and hermione wanted to get it all over with, so a month later they got married, thats when ron confessed that he really did love hermione, hermione also felt the same and actually got married out of love and not expectations, then a year later when hermione became 20 they told everyone that ron was infertile, it wasn't true but it was just to stop them requesting kids, then a year later and it is now, ron and hermione don't actually love each other any more than brother or sister, ron has his weekly affair and hermione works non stop at the ministry as an auror, her dream job, she didn't do much of the going out and doing work, but the paperwork part, hermione hadn't had any affairs since hogwarts, now she was 21 she felt like she could do what she wants.

_1__st__ January 2002- St mungos- check up._

As normal hermione and ron go to st mungos to have a check up, to see if she is pregnant or not, as ron was 'infertile' they had to make sure, ron and hermione did have sex, only because they felt that it felt right to that, as they were married, so why not, so every month the go, in December hermione was feeling fine, but she was ill for a week, then she was better, they thought it was a cold and thought nothing of it, but today they would find out if there really was something wrong, their healer, Healer Clarkson a feisty but kind 27 year old, she had been a healer since she was 19 and was one of the best, healer clarkson knew their situation and had helped them to keep their story about ron believable. "well mr weasley your fine, nothing seems to have changed, now mrs weasley could you lie on the bed and hold your tee shirt up please." healer clarkson requests, hermione does as she requests, healer clarkson hovers her wand over hermione's stomach, waiting to see if anything happens, when her wand hovers of a certain place it beeps, healer clarkson sighs. "that will be all, you can sit down now." healer clarkson tells hermione, hermione nods and sits down on the chair next to ron. "mrs weasley, your results say that you might be pregnant, but I'm going to do some more test to make sure." healer clarkson tells hermione, hermione gasps and ron just looks shocked. "how is this possible?" hermione asks out loud. "i think you know how that happened mrs weasley, could you come back in 2 days?" healer clarkson asks. "er yeah sure, 2 o'clock ok?" hermione asks her healer. "yes that will be fine." healer clarkson says with a smile, ron and hermione walk out of st mungos hand in hand.


	2. Hermione's Results

_3__rd__ January- St mungos- Hermione's results._

Hermione arrives at st mungos just in time for her appointment, hermione really nervous about this appointment, she could be told that she is having a future weasley when the baby, isn't even meant to be made, as it seems impossible, hermione's name is called and hermione sits down as healer clarkson stops writing something. "ah mrs weasley, how are you?" healer clarkson asks happily. "well I'm nervous about the results." hermione tells her healer, her healer smiles. "thats to be expected, are you ready?" healer clarkson asks. "yes." hermione says her nerves on edge. "mrs weasley your results tell me that you..." healer clarkson starts.

Meanwhile ron and harry are meeting up at the leaky cauldron, ron is sitting at the table, while harry is getting some drinks, when harry comes back, ron takes a giant sip out of his drink. "you alright mate?" harry asks smiling at his friend. "yeah, actually no." ron says, harry looks at him oddly. "whats up ron?" harry asks concerned. "hermione might be pregnant." ron says before taking a giant gulp of his drink, harry just stares at ron. "wow." is all harry can say, harry starts sipping his drink quickly.

Back at st mungos hermione is sitting nervously as healer clarkson tells hermione her results. "are pregnant." healer clarkson finishes off, hermione sighs. "great just what I need." hermione say out loud.

Back to ron and harry, ron has just about finished his drink, when there is a buzzing noise, ron searches all of his pockets then finds the source of it; his phone, he answers it. "hey 'mione, I'm out with harry, how'd it go?" ron asks casually, then his face becomes as pale as a ghost, his phone dropped out of his hand and onto the floor, ron didn't pick it up, he was frozen, harry picks it up and puts his head to it, to hermione calling ron's name. "'mione, he is in shock, he looks like a ghost, he is that pale that nearly headless nick looks like he went on holiday to the sun for a week." harry tells hermione, trying to make it a little funny, he hears an oh, then she tells him to bring him back to their house, he puts the phone back in ron's pocket, then apparates with ron to their house, once there he puts ron on the sofa, where now looks like a fish, because he opens his mouth to say something but closes it, harry waits a couple of minutes, then hermione comes in, looking just as pale as ron, but with a bit of rose in her cheeks, harry smiles at hermione, he has always admired hermione. "so what are you going to do 'mione?" harry asks his best friend, hermione shrugs. "i have no idea, I mean we told everyone that ron was 'interfile' but now we can't say that, because in at least 2 days it is going to be in the papers." hermione frets, just then someone knocks on the door, hermione and harry look at each other oddly, but hermione goes and answers the door, it turns out to be the latest woman ron hooked up with, which was 2 months ago, she has blonde and brown hair, her hair is natural blonde but with streaks of brown, she is wearing the most expensive clothes, she is simply glowing, hermione looks her up and down. "can I speak to ronald weasley?" the woman asks, she looks more like she is a teen. "sure, this way." hermione tells her then leads her to ron, who looks better and is pacing the room, when he notices that hermione is back, he notices the woman he last slept with. "astoria what are you doing here?" ron asks with a confused look on his face. "i need to talk to you, alone." astoria tells him, ron nods and leads her into the kitchen, harry and hermione shrug and sits on the sofa. "how you feeling?" harry asks. "i found out I'm pregnant, I am incredibly nervous, I just want to focus on work, now I have to focus on a baby too." hermione tells harry with a sigh. "i know you wouldn't ever do this, but its only a suggestion, but why don't you have an abortion, your not ready, I can tell." harry suggests. "you know, I was thinking the same thing." hermione tells him with a smile, then ron walks in, looking shaken up. "you alright ron?" hermione asks concerned. "yeah I'm fine, could you show astoria the door?" ron asks his wife. "sure, this way." hermione says getting up, hermione and astoria walk to the door, astoria is about to go out, when she turns around to face hermione. "i think you should know that I'm pregnant and its your husbands baby." astoria tells her. "so? I don't care, he can do what he likes." hermione tells her, obviously lying. "you don't care? Thats hard to believe." astoria says, she knew hermione was lying. "how is it?" hermione say moodily. "he told me that your also pregnant, congratulations." astoria says with a smirk. "thanks, how old are you?" hermione asks sarcastically. "I'm 20 this month." astoria says stuckishly. "thanks, please leave." hermione tells her with a sarcastic smile, astoria leaves, hermione shuts the door then walks into the sitting room. "how could you get her pregnant, she is 19!" hermione shouts at ron, ron looks rather afraid. "i didn't know that, she told me she was a year younger than me, plus we did use protection, something me and you don't do." ron shouts back. "i didn't expect to get pregnant, also how could you tell her that I was pregnant?" hermione moans at ron, ron shrugs. "it came out, I'm sorry hermione." ron says sadly. "its fine ron, I'm getting an abortion tomorrow." hermione tells him. "so you made the decision?" ron asks. "yeah, I'm not ready for a baby yet." hermione tells him, ron walks over to her and kisses her, she smiles. "sorry guys, but I gotta go, cho will be wondering where I am." harry says apologetically. "its fine, see you next week or something." hermione says, harry nods, gives his best friends a hug and apparates home.


	3. Secret out

_4__th__ January- Hermione's office._

'I can't believe this' hermione says to herself as she throws the Daily Prophet across her desk and places her hand to her head and starts to massage it, she looked at the front page again.

Hermione Granger-Weasley pregnant?

Yesterday we got news that Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley was pregnant, as was our source, our source Astoria Malfoy, found out that she was pregnant with Mr Ronald Weasley's child, what a scandal, Mrs Malfoy 19, had a brief affair with Mr Weasley 21, while she was going through some stress 2 months ago, yesterday she told RonaldWeasleythat she was pregnant with his child, after finding out he was going to be father to her baby he swore out loud and told Mrs Malfoy that Hermione was also pregnant, when Mrs Malfoy told us that Mrs Weasley was pregnant we looked at her like she was crazy, but she retold the story and we agreed to print the story. What other secrets do the Weasley's have that we don't know?

Hermione read through the story again and again, she could tell the reporters that she wasn't pregnant, as she wasn't any more, she had the abortion this morning, hermione didn't need this kind of stress, healer clarkson told her that she needed to make sure that she didn't get stressed or anything, but it was already to late for that, hermione got up, grabbed her bag, walked out of her office and then apparated to Malfoy Manor, the place she hated to think about, now she was going there, the place where she was tortured by a nut case, hermione had tried everything to get rid of the scar that she had, the words that spelled out Mudblood, hermione shivered as she knocked on the door, after waiting for 10 minutes a handsome yet annoying Draco Malfoy answered the door, hermione sighed. "how can I help you Granger?" malfoy asks in a bored tone. "its weasley now and to speak to your wife." hermione says coldly. "sorry but she is out, not that she would like to be in the company of someone like you." malfoy says with a smirk, hermione couldn't help what happened next, she slapped him, he blinked, slightly shocked at what she had done, she looked at him coldly, then apparated back to her house, where she dropped to the sofa and lies there for ages until she falls asleep.

Hermione is woken up 2 hours later by ron, he looks rather annoyed, hermione sits up and rubs her head. "whats wrong ronald?" hermione asks in a bored tone. "have you see the Daily Prophet?" ron asks moodily. "yes I have, when I did, I went to talk to astoria but I was told by her ferret of a husband that she wasn't in and that she wouldn't talk to the likes of me, so I slapped him and came home." hermione tells ron, ron smiles when she tells him she slapped malfoy. "oh well thats fine." ron says with a laugh. "no its not ron, our secret is out, now they will want us to have a baby, I can't deal with that ron." hermione says. "'mione everything will be fine, so what, yeah I don't want a kid, but we should just ignore them." ron tells his wife, he kisses her forehead and she gives him a small smile.


	4. A mistake

_4__th__ May- St Mungos- Healer clarkson and Hermione's meeting._

Hermione is sitting in the same seat she has sat in for 4 months, since she found out she was pregnant 4 months ago and had an abortion, she seems to be getting pregnant, during the 4 months she has been pregnant 3 times and had 3 abortions, well counting this pregnancy, this is her forth time being pregnant, also the forth month, hermione is fed up, its not that she doesn't want a baby, but she doesn't want one yet, ron hasn't know that hermione has been pregnant 4 times, they are all his, lately hermione and ron have been making love more than normal, so hermione is a month pregnant and is going to have her forth abortion, she has it done then sits back down in her chair. "mrs weasley, as I know, that was your forth abortion in 4 months, what is going on?" healer clarkson asks. "well me and ron have been 'getting busy' as people would say." hermione tells her healer. "ok then, from now on call me greta, thats my first name." greta tells hermione. "erm ok then, greta I want children, but not yet." hermione tells greta. "alright, do you use protection?" great asks. "no, we don't really see the point." hermione tells her. "alright then, well I'm sure you don't want to get pregnant again, so I'm putting you on the pill, only until the end of the year, then we will take you off it, if your ready by then, if not then we can keep you on, you need to start the first one just before you make love, then take 2 everyday, one in the morning and one at night, you need to take 4 a day the next day after you have made love, so if you make love tonight you should take 2 in the morning and 2 in the night." greta tells hermione, hermione nods and greta passes hermione the medication she needs, then hermione apparates home, takes one of her pills, and goes to bed, she is about to fall asleep when there is a knock at the door, hermione gets out of bed and stomps to the door, to see that is is Draco Malfoy, hermione sighs, she tries shutting the door but he puts his foot in the way and smirks. "what do you want malfoy?" hermione says grumpily. "oh someone's woke up on the wrong side of the bed." malfoy says snidely. "no actually I saw your face, thats enough to make anyone's blood boil." hermione says coolly. "fair play granger." malfoy says with another smirk. "actually its weasley." hermione corrects malfoy. "alright then weasley, you came to my house, asked to see my wife, then I told you she wasn't in, then you slapped me, well I'm not one to slap a woman, but I could do something worse." malfoy says. "yeah I know I slapped you, for good reason, you said something offensive, so I slapped you, so whats worse than me slapping you?" hermione asks with her own smirk, then malfoy suddenly kisses her, pulls away and smirks, hermione touches her lips, 'his lips were perfect, soft, kind of sweet too, he has a minty breath that smells sweet...no hermione stop thinking this!' hermione thinks to herself, she then looks at malfoy, still touching her lips, she moves closer to him and kisses him back, she is about to break away when he pulls her back for some more, she opens her mouth for his tongue to adventure in, he does the same, they pull apart, take a few breaths, he walks in the house, shuts the door and pushes her against the wall, he comes close to her, so close their noses are touching. "your in for it now weasley." malfoy smirks, then starts kissing her passionately, hermione puts her fingers through his hair playing with it, he feels her body, all of her curves, he starts to kiss her neck softly, she lets out soft moans, eventually she pulls him back to her mouth and they start kissing passionately, then he picks her up and puts her on his waist, takes her up to her bedroom, during so he was kissing her neck, eventually they passionately make love, 2 minutes after making love they just lie there, smiling like it was the best thing in their lives. "i said you were in for it." malfoy says as he starts kissing her neck again, she smiles. "i should have listened." hermione says with a grin. "yeah you should have." malfoy says, his mouth turning into a grin also, they start kissing again and once again make love, 2 hours after that hermione watches as malfoy gets changed, she gets into some pyjamas, she walks him to the door, before he leaves they share a passionate kiss, then he apparates away, hermione shuts the door and sighs, 'he was perfect, nothing like the way me and ron, it was pure bliss, but it can't happen again, I'm married, I just had an affair, lets just forget it' hermione says to herself, just then ron walks into the room. "hey 'mione, you alright." ron asks kissing hermione's forehead. "yeah I'm fine, great actually, I went to st mungos, greta put me on the pill." hermione tells ron. "the pill huh, well thats good." ron says looking through a bunch of mail. "yeah, I'm going for a shower, talk later." hermione tells him, ron grunts and she goes and takes a shower, during her shower she can't stop thinking about malfoy, she touches her lip, the first place he touched, his lips and her lips were perfect together, they moved like a rhythm, a perfect rhythm, hermione shakes her head 'stop thinking about him hermione, your married to ron, even though it was basically a forced marriage, you still love him, he loves you, but malfoy was perfect, he was great. No stop it!' hermione shakes her head again, then gets out of the shower, dries herself using her wand, leaving her hair soaking wet, she gets changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, she sits on the bed thinking, the bed where she made love with her enemy, hermione hears her stomach grumble, she hadn't eaten, well she didn't really have the time did she, hermione walks downstairs, goes into the kitchen and starts to make dinner, halfway during the process she feels rons arms come around her waist and he pecks her on the cheek, hermione smiles and turns around to face her husband. "how about after dinner we go and do something together." ron says seductively, hermione smiles. "sure, but I need to take my pill before we do anything." hermione tells ron, ron nods. "you alright, you look ill." ron asks his face full of concern. "yeah I'm fine, just tired." hermione tells ron, she rubs her eyes, then everything goes black. Ron notices that hermione is about to fall over but catches her in time, he apparates to st mungos, they tell him to wait in the waiting room, ron waits for hours, luckily harry and ginny get there before ron goes crazy, ron has been pacing the room for 20 minutes, harry has been watching him pacing, ginny has been reading Witch Weekly, she is in the magazine, ginny is still working as a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, she is going to quit as she wants to work for the Daily Prophet, she wants to write about sports, but for now she is a chaser, dean and ginny have been together for 2 years, just after the war they got back together, everyone can tell that ginny longs for harry, harry and cho have been together for a year, they met up at a ball then got together, everyone can tell he wants ginny just as much, ginny and dean are engaged and have been for a year, harry and cho are not, hermione and ron have been together the longest, they have been together since they were 18, only a year before ginny and dean, anyway, ron is still pacing and ginny has had enough. "ron stop pacing, your doing my head in, I'm just as anxious as you." ginny snaps at him, ron instantly sits down, but fiddles with his fingers. "oh please, ron your doing it again." ginny reminds him. "oh sorry." ron says looking down, just then a healer walks in and calls for ron. "mr weasley you wife is just fine, but she will have to stay the night, other than that she is fine." the healer tells him, ron sigh in relief. "whats wrong with her?" ron asks. "stressed, it made her completely shut down, she couldn't cope." the healer tells him. "will she need time off work?" ron asks. "yes, about 2-3 months." the healer tells him, ron sighs. "2-3 months? Why that long?" ron asks. "for recovery, stress takes a lot from you, she will need sleep and relaxation, also she must keep taking the pill." the healer tells ron, he nods his head. "can I see her?" ron asks. "yes, all of you can." the healer tells ron, she points to harry and ginny, then she tells them where hermione is, ron, harry and ginny walk to hermione room, when they get there they see hermione reading, ron smiles. "typical hermione." harry says, they laugh. "oh hey guys." hermione says cheerfully. "how are you feeling 'mione?" ginny asks. "I'm alright thanks." hermione says happily. "good, you worried me, one minute you were fine, the next you were about to fall over, I caught you and brought you here." ron tells hermione. "I'm sorry for getting you worried." hermione tells ron, ron smiles. "its fine, as long as your alright then I'm perfectly happy." ron tells hermione, hermione smiles at him.


	5. Harry visits and a baby is born

_4__th__ August- Ron and Hermione's house- Harry visits Hermione._

Hermione is sitting on the sofa, reading, one of her many hobbies, this book is called Vampire Romeo and Juliet, she has been enjoying this book more than others, it felt more real, suddenly hermione hears a little _pop_ and harry has appeared in front of her, hermione smiles at harry, harry smiles back at her. "harry!" hermione says hugging her best friend. "hey 'mione, sit down, you need rest." harry says insecurely, hermione smiles but rolls her eyes. "harry I'm fine, it has been 3 months and I feel bored." hermione says in a matter of factly way. "hermione when you went to see your healer on Monday, she said that you have gotten worse not better, and she has told you that you have to have another 3 months off work, so you are not fine, I can see it in you, so can ron, he is worried about you hermione, whats bothering you?" harry explains to hermione, hermione looks down. "nothings wrong harry, I'm fine, like I told you, my healer exaggerates." hermione says nervously, harry can see right through hermione. "stop lying to me and yourself, thats whats making you worse, your not getting over whatever is making you stressed, you've done something, thats making you stressed." harry says. "yes alright harry, I had an affair on ron!" hermione shouts angrily, then suddenly burst into tears, harry looks shocked. "it was an accident, It never meant to happen, he kissed me first and I just wanted more, you can't blame me harry, yeah me and ron have sex, but we never do it out of passion or love we do it out feeling like we should, mostly because we can, we don't care, so when he came over and suddenly kissed me, I wanted more, I could feel how passionately he wanted this, I felt the passion and I wanted it, it felt wrong after, so I got all stressed out of it." hermione says while crying, harry sits next to hermione, her rubs her back, she puts her head on his shoulder. "its alright hermione, thank you for telling me, you have to tell ron though, who did you have an affair with?" harry tells hermione. "i can't say, you'd hate me." hermione says moving away from harry and turning her back on him, harry moves closer to hermione, then he grabs her chin and pulls it towards his face, so that they are face to face, hermione blushes, harry smiles, he leans in and so does hermione and then they kiss, they start kissing slowly, their lips getting used to each other but hermione pulls away. "what are we thinking, here is me telling you about my affair with malfoy, then you kiss me and I kissed you back...oh crap." hermione blurts out, she gets up and walks frantically about, harry gets up and walks by her, he puts his arms around hermione, she feels wanted again, then pushes him away. "harry don't do this to me, if you try something I will do it back, I can't do that to ron, not again." hermione says sadly, harry smiles, walks over to hermione, grabs her chin and moves it closer to him. "please harry." hermione pleads, but it is too late, harry kisses her and she kisses back and soon they become passionate, hermione wants to stop, but she likes the feeling of being wanted, she felt like that when she and malfoy had an affair, he felt like he really wanted her to be his, but it had to end, hermione pulls away again, she sits on the sofa. "are you sure you want to do this harry? I mean what about ron and cho? Don't you care about them?" hermione asks him. "I do care, but hermione I want you." harry tells hermione, hermione lies down on the sofa, harry leans on her and she kisses him, he kisses back and the become passionate again, soon after they make love, this time hermione doesn't feel guilty, she feels content, then 2 hours later ron comes home, earlier than normal, hermione and harry at the time were drinking coffee and laughing, when ron comes he looks worried, hermione puts her mug down. "whats wrong ron?" hermione asks ron concerned. "astoria has gone into labour, bloody malfoy told me, he also told me that astoria wants me there, she has been in labour for 3 hours, he left 2 hours ago, I came home to tell you." ron says quickly. "thats fine ron, you can go, it is your baby after all." hermione says coolly. "I'm too nervous, will you two come with me?" ron asks nervously. "of course ron, I will just get changed into my jeans." hermione says, she gets up and goes up stairs, 2 minutes later she comes downstairs, ron and harry apparate and 2 minutes later hermione is gone in a _pop_ hermione looks around and sees ron by the reception, looking angry at the receptionist, hermione walks over to harry and ron. "whats going on, oh hello pavarti." hermione says as she recognises the receptionist, hermione smiles at pavarti. "hello hermione, can you please tell your husband to calm down, he asked me where astoria was, I said I was looking for her and he flipped out." pavarti says, but she smiles at hermione. "oh I'm sorry about ron." hermione says as she rolls her eyes and walks to ron. "calm down ronald, pavarti is looking for astoria." hermione snaps at ron, ron flinches and his face relaxes, hermione smiles. "thanks hermione, aha here we go, I have found her, she is room 2b." pavarti says calmly. "thanks." mutters ron, then he runs off to her room, harry stays with hermione, hermione rolls her eyes. "how do you cope with him hermione I don't know." pavarti says putting some files away. "neither do I." hermione says with a smile. "haha, how have you been hermione?" pavarti asks. "oh I have been..." hermione starts, but she looks at harry and shakes her head. "i have been fine thanks, what about yourself, I heard padma became a columnist." hermione says with a smile. "yeah, she write in the Daily Prophet, I'm great, I'm training to be a healer, but I work as a receptionist while I'm training, I hope to work here, in the maternity ward, I would love to have the job, thats what I'm trying for." pavarti tells hermione, hermione smiles. "thats great pavarti, as you have probably heard, I'm a auror, but I'm planning on going into law, I want to be an attorney, for family issues and things like that." hermione tells pavarti. "you would make a good attorney, michael has a good place in law, I could ask him you get you a job or something, he is my husband, he would do anything to make me happy." pavarti says smiling. "oh really, you would do that? That would be great." hermione says excitedly. "yeah of course hermione, plus I owe you." pavarti says happily. "thank you so much." hermione says happily. "its no problem, I will ask him later, I will send you an owl." pavarti says. "ok then, I am so grateful." hermione says happily. "its all I can do, you have helped me and my sister loads, so you should have something back for it." pavarti says with a smile, hermione smiles at pavarti. "sorry to interrupt but ron wants us." harry says apologetically. "its fine." pavarti says happily. "alright thanks harry, and once again thanks pavarti." hermione says, pavarti smiles, hermione rushes over to ron, she rolls her eyes, then she looks over to see Draco Malfoy, 'this ought to be fun' hermione says to herself, she walks into the room, harry at her side, she stands next to malfoy. "alright granger." malfoy says with a smirk, hermione rolls her eyes. "its weasley, malfoy." hermione snaps. "i like you better as granger, so thats what I'm going to call you." malfoy tells her, hermione blushes at the comment. "whatever malfoy, I will be back in a minute ron, I'm getting a drink." hermione tells ron, he nods and she leaves the room, she is almost by the reception, when someone holds her hand, she turns to see that it is malfoy, she takes her hand out of his and gives him a cold look, she looks over at pavarti, who looks concerned, hermione walks away malfoy follows her, he pulls her into a room. "what do you think your doing?" hermione asks angrily. "be quiet granger." malfoy tells her, she glares at him. "you can't tell me what to do, do you now how much stress you have put me through?" hermione asks him angrily, he doesn't say anything, but he kisses her, weirdly she kisses him back and they start passionately kissing. "wait stop, we are not doing this." hermione tells him, but malfoy starts kissing her neck, she lets out a moan, then snaps out of it. "stop it malfoy, you know we shouldn't." hermione pleads. "look granger, I know you wanted it as much as I did." malfoy tells hermione, she knows it is the truth, but she slaps him. "whats with the slapping?" malfoy asks touching his red cheek. "you have a wife." hermione says. "yeah so, you have a husband." malfoy says, proving a point, hermione walks out, just then harry walks out of the room looking for hermione, he sees her walk out of the room, then see malfoy walk out a couple of seconds later, holding his red cheek, hermione sees harry and walks off, harry follows her, she is about to go into the toilets, but he grabs her arm before she does. "what is going on? Malfoy has one heck of a red cheek." harry says, hermione stifles a laugh. "he walk out of the room after me, I feel him hold my hand, I take my hand out, I walk past a room and he pulls me into the room, he tells me to be quiet when I ask him what was that for, then I tell him he can't tell me what to do and I told him that he caused me a lot of stress, he didn't say anything but he kissed me and I couldn't help it but I kissed him back, we kissed passionately, but I stopped it, then he started kissing my neck, I let out a moan, it felt nice harry, but I slapped him after he said something, then I walked out, I don't know what to do harry, all of this stress, but thing is I didn't feel guilty when me and you did it, but I did, when me and malfoy did, I don't know why." hermione explains to harry, harry hugs hermione, she cries for a bit, harry sorts her out, he also sorts out malfoy, not wanting to make anything seem out of place, they all get a drink and go back to the room, astoria is allowed to start pushing, then after 3 hours astoria has a baby boy, they name him Jacob Robert Malfoy, ron lets them have the last name, but his name with be on the birth certificate, he already has a head full of hair, red hair, 'he is defiantly a weasley baby' hermione says to herself, hermione smiles at ron, he is so excited.


	6. An argument ending badly

_11__th__ September- Ron and Hermione's house- Harry's daily visits._

Hermione is on the sofa wrapped in the arms of harry, he softly kisses her neck, hermione giggles, during the whole month and a week, she hadn't seen ron once, it is fine, she has had harry with her, they had kept up the affair and harry would visit daily, it was fine with hermione, ron had come to the house, but only when hermione was asleep, harry had started to sleep over to make sure hermione was alright, hermione was now almost the best attorney, she had started the week after she had spoken with pavarti, she had been working there a month and everyone loved hermione, they thought she was great, hermione loved her job, they understood that she would need to take time off work, because of her stress levels but they were fine with in, hermione at succeeded 60 clients, none of her cases have failed, she always got what she wanted, she had an appointment at 10 and it was now half 9, she got up from the sofa, kissed harry then went upstairs and changed into a white blouse, black blazer, black work skirt and black mini heeled shoes, she picked up her purse bag, walked downstairs to see harry, she ties her hair in a neat stylish bun and apparates to her work, where her assistant Violet Summerton was waiting for her, violet was 19, she had been an assistant for a year, she was a Petit young woman, she had long strawberry blonde hair, that reached half way down her back, she had violet eyes, she was wearing a white blouse and blue and white poker dot skirt, with matching heels, violet hurried over to hermione. "your 10 o'clock is here mrs weasley, he is waiting in your office." violet tells hermione. "thanks violet, please call me hermione, how many times do I have to tell you." hermione tells her assistant, violet smiles. "sorry hermione, after your 10 o'clock you have a new appointment, that is at 20 past 10." violet tells hermione. "but I thought I had the rest of the day off after my 10 o'clock?" hermione says confused. "yeah, they phoned in about 10 minutes ago, they sounded eager, so said they could have the 20 past." violet tells hermione. "ok then, thank you." hermione says to violet before going into her office, only to see that draco malfoy is her next appointment. "hello granger." malfoy says with a smirk. "great." hermione mutters, hermione rolls her eyes and sits down by her office, malfoy the other side. "what can I do for you mr malfoy?" hermione asks trying to be as polite as possible. "my father, he isn't letting me see my mother, she wants to move, but he won't allow her, so I want to get it in court." malfoy says in a different tone than usual, a nicer and concerned one. "mr malfoy, I don't deal with these kind of cases, I deal with divorces, custody, adoption, other cases like that, I don't do these cases, I could pass you on to my colleague, he deals with your kind of cases." hermione tells malfoy, he rolls his eyes. "no, never mind that case then, I have a few, how about I don't want your weasel of a husband in my home everyday?" malfoy says with an evil glint in his eye, hermione scowls at malfoy. "how dare you? I know that we did something, but you can't say things about my husband, he is the father of your wives baby, he will want to do that, plus that is not something that can be in court." hermione tells malfoy with a glare. "ok then how about, if I want to divorce astoria?" malfoy asks. "well then yes I can do your case, but I won't." hermione tells malfoy. "what?! Why not?" malfoy asks angrily standing up. "because I don't want to, especially if your going to insult my husband, plus I know she doesn't want a divorce, so why do you?" hermione asks crossing her arms. "because she had an affair on me, the proof is easily got, it is called baby jacob." malfoy says sitting down again. "yeah but you have cheated her too." hermione points out. "they don't have to know that." malfoy says with a smirk. "fine then, get her to sign the divorce papers and we have a case." hermione tells him, she looks at her watch. "now you need to leave, I will send the papers to you later, but right now I have another appointment." hermione tells him, he moves closer to her, then they are close together, he starts kissing her neck, making that feeling come back again, the one that only he can make her get, he stops and looks her in the face, she then slaps him, he gets an angry look on his face, but another look into her eyes and the anger goes, he leaves with a red mark on his cheek, hermione straitens her self up, then her next appointment walks in. 2 hours pass and hermione finally finishes work, just after she send off the divorce papers to malfoy, she apparates home, where harry is waiting for her, he has started to cook dinner, he does this all the time, before they started anything he noticed that hermione was getting thin, he got worried then they started having an affair, he felt his job to look after her as ron wasn't there to do so, hermione smiles, she sits down, harry joins her a couple of minutes later, her wraps his arms around her, hermione smiles, he kisses her forehead. "how was work?" harry asks. "don't ask, I only had 2 appointments, one of them was malfoy, he wants a divorce." hermione tells harry. "wow, why?" harry asks. "she had an affair, the proof is easily got, its names is jacob malfoy, thats what he said. His exact words, but then I reminded him that he also had one too, he said nobody has to know, I said I would give him the paper, so I have, I'm going to do his case now." hermione explains to harry. "poor you." harry says. "he can be nice...when he wants too, which is hardly ever." hermione says, harry laughs, then kisses her cheek, hermione blushes, then for the first time in a month ron comes home when hermione is awake, hermione quickly get up and walks to the kitchen. "harry? What you are you doing here." ron asks. "he is our guest ronald, leave him alone." hermione scolds ron. "planed another dinner part without me again." ron says with a smile. "yes actually, I mean you haven't I have to have someone to look after me, so harry has been coming for a couple of weeks." hermione tells ron. "oh right, sorry 'mione." ron says kissing his wife's cheek. "its fine ronald." hermione says. "whats cooking?" ron asks changing the subject. "tagliatelle, I'm teaching hermione to cook it." harry tells ron. "oh right, your a great cook harry." ron says happily clapping harry on the back. "hey ronald I'm still in the room you know." hermione scolds. "your a good cook too, but harry is better." ron says truthfully. "alright then, harry we have food to make." hermione reminds harry, harry nods and they walk into the kitchen. "'mione whats this about malfoy and astoria getting a divorce?" ron asks. "oh well he came to me today, he was one of my appointments, he wants a divorce, I told him that I would do his case, then I sent the papers off to him." hermione explains to ron, ron nods. "astoria doesn't want a divorce, but she wants me and you to live with them for a month, just to try it out, malfoy suggested it." ron tells hermione, hermione stiffens at the thought of it, harry rubs her back. "i don't want to ron." hermione tells ron. "but I already said we would, tomorrow." ron tells hermione. "how dare you ronald." hermione says angrily. "what?" ron asks. "lets go and talk in another room, harry we will only be a minute." hermione says, harry nods, ron and hermione go into another room. "ron I am not going to live with the malfoy's!" hermione shouts at ron. "there is nothing wrong with them, we are going." ron retorts, hermione glares at ron "no we are not ron." hermione shouts, ron grabs her arms. "hermione we are going, we have to know." ron says angrily. "no we don't ron, I'm not going then, you can stay with you precious malfoy's." hermione says angrily, ron throws hermione to floor and hits her, he grabs her arms forcefully and pushes her painfully on the floor, while he hits her some more. "ron stop, stop, your hurting me, stop it ron." hermione screams, but he doesn't stop, he makes it worse, eventually he stops, he doesn't let hermione get up, she tries to but he pushes her down, she hits her head on the corner of something and she starts to bleed. "i know you don't want kids, but I already have one and I plan on being part of his life, we are going and that is final." ron spits out angrily, hermione flinches, he walks out of the room, hermione tidies herself up and walks out of the room, minutes later, they have dinner, then harry leaves, ron leaves a couple of hours later, when leaves hermione bursts into tears and doesn't stop when harry comes back, harry wraps his arms hermione while she cries, he kisses her to make her better. "thats the angriest he as ever been, he has never done anything like that before." hermione tells harry through tears, harry nods and hugs her, eventually hermione falls asleep on harry, then he also falls asleep.


	7. A visit and landing in St Mungo's

_25__th__ September- Malfoy Manor- One of Malfoy's Visits._

Hermione is in her room, just ready, waiting for malfoy to patronise her, like he always does, well has been for the 2 weeks she has been there for, after ron had an ago at hermione, she did as she was told, hermione had her own room, away from ron, close to malfoy's room, so he could come in whenever he wants to, hermione's room is great, it has a little library, a study, a bathroom and a great bed, malfoy comes in most days, ron has started having ago at hermione, being violent and not being kind, hermione has started to become rather distressed and gets more stressed over something small, malfoy doesn't make it any better, she hasn't seen harry once, she is too stressed to go anywhere, harry has been worried for her, she has had no contact with harry the whole 2 weeks, so anyway hermione is reading, when she feels a pair soft lips on her neck, hermione stiffens, a pair of cold hands, slightly touch hers, they take the book out of her hands, hermione is really stiff, she is scared for her life, the soft lips are placed back on her neck again, she relaxes a little, tilting her head to the side, to see malfoy, his lips getting closer to her lips, then finally his lips reach hers and he kisses her, hermione has no option but to kiss him back, they become passionate, his arms snake around her waist as she stands up to face him, her arms go around his neck while they kiss, he starts kissing her neck again, she lets out a moan, likes she always does, then he laves her. "maybe I should come earlier, we can get more farther than we we normally do." malfoy says, then his mouth become a smirk and he walks away, hermione grabs her book and carries on reading, then 20 minutes later she feels them cold hands again, this time she looks into his eyes. "i don't care if they see me, I want this." malfoy says, he moves away, to close the door, hermione gets up, she is scared now, she can't do this. "no, we can't, I don't want to." hermione tells him, he looks at her with a glare. "you want it really, I can tell you do, just like every time we do this." malfoy says, it is the truth, she does want this but she has harry, she can't with malfoy, but as he walks closer to her, moves a piece of hair that was in her eye, she slaps him again and runs out, this time he doesn't grab his cheek, this time he runs after her, she is faster than him, she is just about out of the door, when he grabs her arms, not hard but enough to make her stop, then he kisses her, she kisses back, he lets go of her arm, she then pulls away. "stop it." hermione says angrily, then apparates away, she apparates to harry's house, when she gets there harry is reading on the sofa, when he sees her he walks over to hermione. "harry I'm so glad to see you." hermione says happily, harry hugs hermione. "hermione you look so ill." harry tells her. "i am ill harry, I'm so stressed, I can't cope harry." hermione cries, she bursts into tears, harry hugs hermione again. "what happened hermione?" harry asks concerned. "malfoy, he visited me everyday, he would come in kiss my neck, then he would kiss my lips, I had no option but to kiss him back harry, ron's horrible, he is so violent, he has ago at me all the time, I have become so stressed, today malfoy came in while I was reading, did his normal but this time he said that he should come earlier so we can get farther, then 20 minutes later he came back and started to kiss me again, this time I slapped him, he said he didn't care if they saw him, he wanted it, he said that I wanted it to, I don't harry I swear, then when I slapped him, I ran off, he got me just before I got out of the door, then he kissed me and I told him to stop it and apparated here, harry I can't go back, his room is next to mine, ron has his own as well, but malfoy did it on purpose." hermione tells harry, harry hugs hermione, hermione walks away. "i need to get my stuff, I will come back, when I have sent my stuff to my house." hermione tells harry, he nods and she apparates back to malfoy manor, when she gets to her room, ron is there, waiting for her, she ignores him for a bit, gets all of her stuff and apparates it back to her house. "where do you think your going?" ron asks angrily. "away, I can't stay here." hermione tells ron. "no your not." ron tells hermione angrily. "yes I am, also I'm getting a divorce." hermione says walking over to him. "we are not getting a divorce." ron says angrily, he grabs hermione arms roughly, she tries to get away but he grips harder, he slaps her around the face, she falls to the floor and cups her red cheek, he starts hitting her again, he does this for a little bit, then stops and starts abusing her more, he takes her onto the bed, where he gets on top of her and forces his self on her, she starts screaming, but he covers her mouth, she can hardly breathe, she is trying to fight his off, but he make sure she can do anything, he becomes very violent, then he rapes her, then after becomes more violent, she is saved when someone pulls ron off her, hermione starts to breathe properly, but has become very weak, malfoy walks out of the room for about 2 minutes and in the too minutes ron has started hitting hermione again. "ron stop it now, it hurts, stop, help." hermione manges to get out, then ron is pulled away from her, it is malfoy again, malfoy grabs hermione and apparates to harry's house, knocks on the door, the apparates back to the manor, when harry opens the door, hermione passes out, he catches her in time and apparates her to st mungos.


	8. Damage Maybe beyond repair

_27__th__ September- St Mungos._

Harry had been waiting for hermione to wake up, she had been out for 2 days, he was worried that she wouldn't make it, the healers were being supportive and trying their best, but hermione hadn't woken up, harry had sent some divorce papers to ron, ginny has visited but had lately become distressed as she had broken up with dean, because she wanted to be with harry, harry had also told cho the truth, she was happy that he told her, but they broke up, while harry was waiting next to hermione's bed a healer comes over to him. "mr potter, I think I should tell you that hermione is not improving and she isn't getting worse though, but if she doesn't wake up in the next 5 hours, then we might have to take her off the machine that we put her on yesterday." the healer tells harry, harry nods. "i understand, something should have happened by now." harry says, the healer puts a friendly hand on harry's shoulder. "the things is, there is too much stress on her body, as I know she had been stressed before, I think what mr weasley did, has make her that little bit more stressed." the healer tells harry, harry sits down, then 20 minutes later ginny come and sits down next to harry, ginny knows that harry and hermione have been having an affair, she doesn't blame them, but she feels upset about it, she and harry hug. "the healer called me, he told me that I should come in, just encase anything happens." ginny says sadly, she starts crying, harry comforts her. "it will be fine, hermione is strong." harry says, ginny nods. 2 hours pass, harry and ginny are getting anxious now, nothing has changed since the last time, ginny goes to get herself and harry a drink, during the time she has gone, hermione woke up and is doing fine, ginny comes back and is overjoyed, she gives hermione a hug and hermione hugs back, then another hour passes, ginny goes to refill her drink. "harry he hurt me, when I went back." hermione tells harry, then malfoy comes in and harry starts to attack him. "harry it wasn't malfoy, it was ron, malfoy saved me." hermione tells harry, harry walks away. "sorry malfoy." harry says solemnly, malfoy nods. "its alright potter, people would expect that from me, congratulations by the way, for bagging hermione." malfoy says with a smirk, harry laughs, hermione smiles. "thanks malfoy." hermione says rolling her eyes, malfoy puts some flowers into a vase, hermione smiles. "aww their so nice, thanks malfoy." hermione says happily. "it was no problem." malfoy says smiling, hermione smiles at him. "how are you feeling 'mione?" harry asks. "i feel...broken." hermione says sadly. "oh by the way weasel has signed the divorce papers, I sent them off this morning." malfoy tells hermione, just them ginny comes back, she is shocked to see malfoy. "whats malfoy doing here?" ginny asks with a quizzing look on her face. "he saved me, from ron." hermione says sadly. "yeah thats right weasley I saved hermione granger's life, well basically saved hermione granger's life." malfoy says with a smirk, ginny glares at him, hermione gasps. "whats wrong 'mione?" harry asks. "he called me by my first name." hermione says shocked. "oh yeah you did." harry says with a grin. "well I do know her name." malfoy says. "yeah but you have never used it before." hermione points out. "so?" malfoy says. "it doesn't matter." hermione says rolling her eyes. 2 hours later, hermione had been checked out to see if everything was fine, malfoy had gone, hermione was asleep, and ginny was with harry, when the healer wanted to speak to them. "well she seems alright, but what mr weasley has done, is beyond repair, well emotionally it is beyond repair, I can't say for the rest, she will need lots of rest, no shouting, nothing that will threaten her to become more stressed, she can go to work in a week, she will be fine, but she will be very aware of everything, also you should be aware to anything that looks, like something odd is going on, signs would be, staying in her room for long periods, not eating properly, look for any physical things too, bags under eyes anything." the healer explains, harry nods and ginny looks mad, the healer walks away. "I'm going to kill ron, he could have killed her, now he has destroyed hermione, she will need to live with you harry, I just can't cope, not now anyway." ginny tells harry. "i understand gin, I will take her to mine." harry tells ginny, ginny smiles and they go back to hermione's room.


	9. Not wanting care

_27__th__November- Hermione and Harry's house._

During the 2 months that passed, hermione and ron and got divorced, harry and hermione were engaged, ginny understood, malfoy had gotten divorced, and now was dating ginny, they were only doing it to make harry and hermione jealous, malfoy didn't tell ginny thats why, but he said he will do it for ginny, ron had gotten lavender brown pregnant, he still kept in contact with astoria, hermione was still stressed, but all she did was work, nobody knew that malfoy was a healer, he has told ginny and she told harry, malfoy has noticed that hermione looks tired, she has been working a lot, in order to keep her mind off everything that happened to her, harry has told her to get more sleep, but she doesn't like to sleep, she has nightmare's terrifying nightmare's, she doesn't sleep at night, she doesn't sleep at all, she uses a spell to makes sure she doesn't fall asleep, but is taking affect on her body, everyone can see it, violet has even tried to make her go home and rest, but hermione always says no, she knows this isn't healthy but she can't sleep, nobody knows about her nightmare's not even harry, she doesn't sleep with harry, she sleeps in the next room, one day she was in her office, she had just finished her 3rd appointment, she puts her head in her hands, she feels herself falling asleep, but then rubs her head, then someone coughs, she looks up only to find malfoy, he has a brown bag and is resting his back against the door. "what are you doing here malfoy?" hermione asks sighing. "i came here to see if you ate, if not, I have food for you here." malfoy tells hermione, as he walks over to her desk and puts the brown bag on her desk. "thanks but no thanks, I'm sure I can do another couple of hours without food." hermione tells him as she gets up from her chair, she starts walking to the door, but almost falls over, malfoy grabbed her just in time and sits her down on one of her sofa's. "no you can't do without food for another couple of hours, you didn't have any breakfast today, harry told me." malfoy says walking over and getting the brown bag and handing to her, she sighs. "and why do you care about my health, because your dating my best friend?" hermione says with some anger. "no because it is my job." malfoy tells her sitting back down. "how is it your job?" hermione asks turning to him. "I'm a healer, it is my job to keep someone healthy, you are one of my patients, I didn't ask you, but you are my patient and I'm going to make sure I look after you until you are in good health, as I can see your not in good health." malfoy tells hermione. "how do you now about my health?" hermione asks eyeing him. "harry knows I'm a healer, as does ginny, they are worried about you, so they told me to look after you, I said I would but how would I know what you do and things, I only see you sometimes, harry and ginny said they would tell me everything." malfoy explains to hermione. "using the people I love again malfoy?" hermione says with a smirk. "funny, no they offered." malfoy says with a serious face. "nothing is wrong with me malfoy." hermione lies, she knows there is something wrong with her. "harry tells me things, he told me that you don't sleep, eat, all you do is work, you don't have a break, he even told me that you haven't been drinking properly, he told me that he saw you drinking alcohol, he said that you put make up on to make sure nobody notices that you look horrible, he notices that you have lost a lot of weight, ginny also told me that she saw you smoking, do you now how bad that is hermione?" malfoy says slamming his fist on the desk, making hermione flinch, also not noticing that he said her first name, hermione frowns at him. "you just called me by my first name." hermione says rather shocked. "yeah so, I do you know your name, did you think that I didn't?" malfoy ask hermione. "it is hermione jean granger." malfoy also says. "wow I didn't think you knew my name." hermione says. "i have always known." malfoy says. "fooled me into thinking you didn't." hermione says smiling. "hermione we are off the subject, your health is getting bad." malfoy says frowning at her. "i don't care, alright, I could go to a mental hospital for anorexia, I could catch a muggle disease and die from it, I just don't care." hermione screams at him, she then starts to cry. "please I am begging you just let me carry on and destroy myself, go treat someone who want to be treated, because I don't want to." hermione tells him. "hermione I am going to treat you, you are going to be healed, look at what ron has done to you, he is destroying you hermione, you can't let him do this to you hermione, I can't let him, and I'm not going to let him either." malfoy tells hermione, she flinches at ron's name. "don't say his name, I can not deal with him, or his name, I hate him, but what he did to me, has already destroyed me, there is nothing you can do to me, that will make me happy or anything, nothing." hermione tells malfoy. "hermione stop thinking like that, all you need is sleep, food and care, lots of care." malfoy tells hermione. "stop calling me hermione, it is my name but please stop, malfoy I can't sleep or I will never be healed, I can't eat, I don't feel hungry, I can't let anyone care for me, so don't waste your time." hermione tells malfoy, almost crying again. "why granger?" malfoy basically shouts. "because, he is in my dreams, I can't sleep with out him being in one of my nightmare's he is always there, I can't eat because It doesn't fill me it makes me feel bad, I can't have anyone care about me because I'm scared draco, actually I'm terrified, he cared about me, I felt cared for, then he abused it, then he hurt that care more then anything, he has destroyed me, I can't cope draco, not one bit, he has tortured me, I can't do anything, because it always has something to do with him." hermione screams at him, then once again burst into tears, malfoy puts his arms around hermione, she cries into his chest. "hermione let me care about you, I promise I won't do anything to destroy that care and trust, I would never hurt you." malfoy tells hermione. "never hurt me, do you not remember all of them years that you tortured me, calling me names at every chance you got?" hermione shouts at malfoy, he takes it all in and he doesn't care. "that was a long time ago and I am very sorry, I didn't want to be mean, but it was expected of me to do that, plus I was jealous of you." malfoy admits. "what do you mean?" hermione asks. "i mean, your friendship with harry and everyone, mostly your friendship with harry and ron, it was the closest I had ever seen, yeah you would fall out and argue, but nothing could break you apart for a long time, not even lavender brown, but with me, I only had, have one proper friend, that was blaise, nothing can break us up, not even our pick in wives, but other than him, the rest were just trying to look good, because they are either too dumb no one would actually be friends with them or they were mean and not easy to be friends with, I think you know who I am talking about." malfoy says, laughing a bit at the end. "i won't tell anyone you told me that." hermione says. "thanks, but please granger let me care, let me help, more importantly let me heal you." malfoy says, hermione shakes her head. "i can't malfoy, I am to scared, I can't trust anyone, not even harry, that is why I can't sleep in the same room any more, I am terrified of what care is, well when I say sleep, I mean an attempt to sleep without nightmare's." hermione tells him. "ok then, just let me try and help you and if my attempts don't work, then you can do whatever you want." malfoy pleads. "fine then, but they don't work, I will do what I want." hermione tells malfoy. "thank you so much, ok I want you to be able to sleep, so before you actually sleep, just think about someone, not something, someone, anyone, other than ron, then if that person doesn't work, think of someone else, also please do eat breakfast, even a cereal bar will be fine, just have something, if you don't have breakfast, have lunch, but please do eat, as I have been told, you hardly eat dinner, so please eat." malfoy suggests. "fine I will try this sleeping thing and I will try to eat." hermione tells malfoy "thank you, no I must be off to work, I will visit you at harry's later." malfoy tells hermione. "fine, have a good time at work." hermione tells malfoy. "of course I will, I get to help people." malfoy says with a proper smile. "if someone would have told me that when draco malfoy grows up he will be a healer I would cry with laughter." hermione tells malfoy. "so would I." malfoy says with a smile, hermione smiles. "go to work, I don't want to keep up your patients." hermione says with a smile.


	10. Draco's office

_28__th__ November- St Mungos- Draco's office._

Hermione walks into malfoy's office, she had just finished work, so she was in her work clothes, she was going to complain how his suggestion to sleep didn't work, even though he said that if it didn't work think of someone else, but she wanted to tell him off about, so when she walked into his office, she was going to have a rant but, he already knew what she was going to do. "i thought that I told you think of someone else if it didn't work." malfoy says as though he had read her mind, hermione sighs. "how did you know what I was going to say?" hermione asks frowning. "i just know you." malfoy say with a smirk. "oh thats not fair, I planned a full rant about it." hermione says with her own smirk. "oh too bad, hope you get over it." malfoy says with a smile. "I'll try, so have you been busy today?" hermione asks while sitting down. "not really, had some bizarre injuries though." malfoy says with a smile. "sounds like fun then." hermione says also with a smile. "was you busy?" malfoy asks, hermione shakes her head. "no not really, quite boring to be honest." hermione says with a laugh. "never gets boring being a healer." malfoy says, hermione sits next to him and sighs. "whats up granger?" malfoy asks. "I'm not sure, I just feel really down, like something isn't right, I need something to make me happy, like something to make me laugh or I need to enjoy myself, anything really, so I thought why not ask you." hermione tells malfoy. "well I'm not sure what to suggest, why don't you read or something?" malfoy suggest. "i want something real, as much as I love reading, but I need something, but I don't know what." hermione says as she locks eyes with malfoy, both of their eyes locked with each others, hermione looks away and giggles, then blushes. "I'm not sure what to suggest, but I must says, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." malfoy says, then he realises what he said and shakes his head as hermione blushes. "thank you, that is one of the most nicest thing someone has told me." hermione tells malfoy, slightly blushing still, malfoy blushes a little but then it goes away, as they get closer, they get that close that their lips meet, as their lip meet they start kissing, which becomes passionate, eventually they start snogging, then malfoy pulls away, she sighs a bit, then he grabs her hand and leads her to a different part of his office, a part with a bed, she happily follows him, they sit on the bed and start kissing passionately, malfoy leans on hermione as he lowers her into the lying down position, hermione pulls away, she smiles at malfoy then takes off his tie, he pulls off her blazer, she takes his off too, they start kissing again, while pulling off their clothes, he unbuttons her top, to show off her bra, he starts planting kisses along her neck, then makes his way down to her breasts, she lets out little moans, she unbuttons his shirt, taking it off also, then unzips his trousers, also pulling them off, malfoy manges to take off her skirt, planting more kisses along her neck, then soon after they passionately make love. 2 hours later hermione is lying in the bed while malfoy plants kisses on her neck, she lets out soft moans, then giggles, she then suddenly jumps up. "I'm not guilty." hermione suddenly says. "huh?" malfoy asks confused. "when me and you first did it, had an affair, I felt so guilty that I passed out, but this time I feel nothing but happiness, just like when me and harry did it, I felt absolutely nothing." hermione tells malfoy. "does that mean I'm good?" malfoy says with a smirk. "maybe." hermione says flirtatiously. "ohh, how about we find out if I am or not?" malfoy says kissing hermione's neck. "alright then." hermione says with a smile, soon after they make love again, by the time hermione goes home she is smiling like the Cheshire cat, when harry sees her, he kisses and smiles happily, as she looks better then she has ever looked, that night hermione thinks about malfoy and she doesn't have any nightmare's.


	11. Psychiatric Ward

_28__th__ January- St Mungos- Draco's office._

2 months later and malfoy and hermione have been having an affair, harry and hermione were now married, harry is in the mood to have children, hermione doesn't mind, she is in a good place at her work, malfoy has had the feeling that she is already pregnant, so once hermione comes into his office, he smiles and kisses her. "granger could you please sit down?" malfoy asks kindly, hermione smiles and sits down. "whats wrong malfoy?" hermione asks. "hermione I know your pregnant." malfoy says slowly, hermione looks down. "so do I." hermione says, malfoy looks at her surprised. "I'm 2 months gone, that means the baby is yours." hermione tells him also "wow, what do we do?" malfoy asks. "I want to have an abortion, not because it is yours but to be honest because I don't feel ready again." hermione tells malfoy, malfoy nods. "close your eyes." malfoy tells hermione, she closes her eyes, then puts and injection in her stomach and tells her to open her eyes. "what was that?" hermione asks. "it was an abortion." malfoy tells hermione, she smiles. "thanks malfoy." hermione says, she kisses him and walks out.

_28__th__ March- St Mungo's._

Hermione has been in st mungo's for a month, after a horrible incident with a certain someone, she put herself in st mungo's half dead, after she became better she was put into a psychiatric ward.

_2 months before..._

Hermione was in her office, looking through paperwork, when the was a knock at the door, hermione told them to come in, she didn't look up from her paperwork, she only looked up after she had finished writing her sentence, hermione put a smile on her face, but it faded when she saw who it was; ron. Hermione looked shocked as she saw the man that was in her nightmare's. "what are you doing here?" hermione asks angrily. "I'm here to finish off what I started, all that time ago, when malfoy took me away from you." ron grumbles angrily, he marches up to her desk and grabs her, he grabs her arms and shakes her, she tries to get him to stop, she kicks him, that is when the anger raises and he hits her so hard she falls over, he gets on top of her and starts hitting her, she tries to stop him but he holds her down. "stop. Stop it!" hermione screams through ron's hands that are covering her mouth, after an hour he has raped her twice and has hit her too many times it is uncountable, after he is done with her, he cleans her up as much as possible, then leaves, it takes hermione 10 minutes just to get up off the floor, what ron didn't know was hermione was pregnant, now she was bleeding, she checked herself over and found out she had a miscarriage, she made everything better and was ready to go home. When she got home, she went to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, she had blood all in her hair and she looked dreadful, she cleaned herself and went to bed, but when she got into bed, closed her eyes and then opened them, she saw ron, when actually it was harry, she screams and runs out of the room, she sits down and cries, when harry comes in, he puts his arms around hermione. "what's up hermione?" harry asks hermione. "I'm having the nightmare's again, thats why I screamed." hermione kind of lies. "how come?" harry asks confused. "i don't know, I just am, I think I might just have some coffee." hermione tells harry, he nods. "but you have only just started to get better, you have to sleep tonight, do what draco told you to do." harry tells hermione, hermione nods and harry goes back to bed, she sits on the chair for a while, then eventually she falls asleep. During the month, ron visited hermione every day, scaring her to death about the next day, hermione had started abusing or self harming herself, scared to tell anyone, but one day hermione takes it too far. Hermione was in her office, ron had just left, violet was still there, hermione was pulling herself together, cleaning herself up, then she gets out one of her self harming tools, she brings it close to her skin, then self harms until blood is pouring from her, this time she doesn't think it is enough and she grabs something sharper and stabs herself, she walks half way to the door before collapsing to the ground, after a couple of minutes blood is already starting to go onto the floor, going around hermione's body, after 20 minutes violet came in to see hermione's unconscious body in the middle of the room, she screams and goes to her phone and calls draco malfoy, who comes quickly, when he checks her pulse, it is very weak, he sees the sharp item in her hand, he takes it away and then apparates her to st mungo's. After a week hermione was predicted to be dead, luckily she got better, but after she became better that is when the trouble started and she tried everything to kill herself, never making one successful attempt, after 2 weeks it had almost been a month, but she had already tried over 13 times to kills herself, so they decided to put her in the psychiatric ward, she had been in there for about 3 weeks or something like that. During that time, harry had been finding comfort in ginny, when eventually they had a little affair, nobody knows about it, both of them visit hermione, but draco visits hermione the most, when she sees any man though she screams abuse at him, other than harry and draco.

_Back to present day..._

One day draco comes and visits hermione, she is in a good mood, she is reading book, when draco comes in, he coughs and she looks up and smiles. "hello malfoy." hermione says happily, she puts her book on her lap. "hi hermione, how you feeling today?" draco asks as he sits next to hermione, she looks uncomfortable. "well..erm...like I usually do, wanting to end my pathetic life." hermione says plainly. "why? And your life isn't pathetic." draco asks gentility "because, there is no point living it, I mean, what is there to live for, all the bad things in life want me die, so why not let them take me, why won't anyone let me die? And yeah it is." hermione cries, draco puts his hand on her arm, she looked at him cautiously. "because we care and love you hermione, we don't want you to go." draco tells hermione, she looks out of the window and sighs. "i hate this, what if I promise never to hurt myself again? Will I get to leave?" hermione asks. "I'm not sure hermione." draco tells hermione, she sighs again. "please leave me." hermione tells draco, he nods and walks out of her room. 20 minutes later the person who caused it all comes into the room, with a smirk on their face, when hermione looks up she sees them and gasps, she moves as far as possible from them, they gets closer, when they get close enough they hit her, then grab her and throw her to the ground, before taking a knife out of their coat and stabbing her with it, they walk out. Just a couple of minutes later a member of the ward's doctor's comes in and finds hermione on the floor blood all over her stomach, the woman calls for help, draco comes in as soon as he hears hermione's name, he sees hermione on the floor, his throat tightens and he is unable to speak, this is a big shock. After 20 minutes hermione is being treated, she has hardly any life in her and they don't think she will make it, draco gets to the closest phone he can get to and rings harry. "harry its me, draco, something has happened to hermione, get here quick, tell ginny." draco says quickly. "what is going on draco?" harry asks worried. "hermione is dying." are the words that stumble out of draco's mouth, the phone goes dead and 20 seconds later harry and ginny are at draco's side, ginny runs over to draco and hugs him. "what happened draco?" ginny asks fearfully. "well we don't know but she was stabbed, there was a knife in her hand, but there was no knifes in her room, we made sure there was nothing, so someone gave it to her, blood was everywhere, she was hardly breathing, I couldn't believe what I saw when I went into her room." draco explains to them, ginny kisses him on the cheek, he gives ginny a hug, harry looks shocked. "what is going on now?" harry asks. "they are operating on her, the stab wound was really deep." draco tells them, harry sighs. "i thought everything was going alright." harry says sighing. "it was, I don't think that hermione did it, today she told me that if she promised never to hurt herself again, could she leave, I was thinking if she is that willing to do that she is getting better, I don't think she would try killing herself again if she wants to get out, because she knows that if she survives, which she would probably, she would have to stay longer." draco tells harry. "so your telling me that somebody did this to hermione?" harry asks. "yeah I am, I think I know who it might be." draco says looking at the floor in anger. "who?" harry asks. "can you not think of anybody?" draco asks. "no." harry says plainly. "ron, the last person to see hermione was Lucas Daniels, I searched up the name, there is no one of the name lucas daniels." draco explains to them. "oh my gosh, I'm going to kill him." ginny shouts loudly. "no ginny, you can't." draco says calming ginny down, ginny looks down and nods. "sorry, but I hate him, for what he has done to hermione." ginny says sadly. "i know, me too." draco says kissing his girlfriend.


	12. He might be in love, plus a mistake

_12__th__ April- psychiatric ward- St Mungos._

2 days after the incident it was in the Daily Prophet that ronald weasley had been arrested and was in azkaban, for attempted murder on hermione jean granger, luckily hermione had survived and was doing kind of well, that was only 2 days after the incident, now she was doing great, back to her normal self, wanting to die all the time, even though she had almost been killed by her ex husband, a week after she had almost died, she was fine, nervous but fine, then another week later, she was perfectly happy to tell draco that she wanted to die, she had promised never to harm herself again, they were still considering if they should let her go, they were thinking that they should, but if she did start to hurt herself again, they would bring her back, screaming and kicking if they had too. It had been 2 weeks and hermione was lying on her bed reading, when she heard the door of her room open, she puts her book on her lap and sees draco, he smiles and she smiles, draco sits down on her bed, she smiles again. "hi malfoy." hermione says with a smile on her face. "hello hermione." draco says also with a smile on his face. "how are you?" hermione asks draco. "worried about you." draco says blankly. "why would you be worried about me? I'm fine." hermione tells draco. "i know, but I think that I..." draco starts to says, but stops his self. "what malfoy?" hermione asks with concern on her face. "it doesn't matter, I just worry about you, because of what happened." draco says. "malfoy, everything is fine, I'm fine, I promise I am fine." hermione tells draco, they look down at the same time, then they slowly get closer and closer up to the point that their lips meet and they start kissing, draco leans over her and she lies down on the bed, still kissing draco, the stop and she throws the book on the floor and they start kissing again, pressing their bodies against each others, eventually they start taking each others clothes off and also make love, after they made love they just lied in hermione's bed, hermione was snuggled up to draco. Draco was the happiest man right then, for he had feeling for hermione, ones that he has never felt for anyone else.


	13. Something she didn't plan

_12__th__ May- St Mungos- Check up._

It had been a month since draco and hermione made love, hermione is now having a check up, draco and hermione haven't spoken to each other since that day. Hermione was on the medical bed, waiting for a healer to check her over, she had been waiting for 5 minutes, then suddenly her old healer walks in; healer clarkson or greta. "healer clarkson?" hermione asks with a confused look and her face. "yes thats right, I'm going to check you over." healer clarkson tells hermione. "but I thought that you wasn't my healer any more, I thought you quit." hermione says confused. "no I wouldn't stop being your healer, I just haven't seen you for a while and I haven't quit, I love my job." healer clarkson tells hermione. "ok then, I haven't been feeling well for the past 2 weeks." hermione tells healer clarkson. "ok. Well let me see whats up then." healer clarkson says, then she waves her wand over hermione, then stops and sits down next to hermione. "well I did a quick check up and the results tell me that you are one month pregnant, would you please like to explain how this is possible?" healer clarkson tells hermione, hermione gasps. "erm, no." hermione says slightly angrily. "you have to tell me hermione, it says you do, now tell me." healer clarkson says kindly. "No. Leave me alone." hermione shouts at her, she gets up of the bed, grabs a chair and throws it, breaking some things on its fall, she then runs out of the room, then runs to the place that she feels safe in, she curls up in a ball and cries into her lap. Draco hears the commotion and goes out of his office and walks into the room where the check ups are done, he goes in to see a chair stuck in a computer and a mess all on the floor, he looks at healer clarkson, she has her hand on her head. "what happened?" draco asks, healer clarkson looks up. "hermione went ballistic, she threw a chair, then ran away, I don't know where she went, how is she supposed to leave after she does this, they were saying that she had been getting better and were thinking of letting her go, then she goes and does this, what am I supposed to do now draco?" healer clarkson says to draco. "I'm not sure greta, but I could go look for hermione." draco suggests, greta nods. "yes that would be good, I'll clean this up." great tells draco, he nods and he runs off to where hermione would most likely be; his room. Draco runs to his room and sure enough he finds hermione in a ball on the floor, crying, he sits next her and he puts his arms around hermione. "I'm so sorry malfoy." hermione says. "what do you mean?" draco asks. "about what I did in the check up room, it was just a shock, I bet you don't know yet." hermione mutters. "what? Know what?" draco asks concerned. "that I'm pregnant." hermione says but then she starts crying all over again, draco hugs her. "your pregnant? Wow. Erm what made you go ballistic?" draco asks hermione. "she asked me how it was possible that I was pregnant, I said no, then she told me that I have to tell her, but I got angry and threw the chair, I couldn't tells her, you'd get fired, I couldn't have that." hermione explains to draco, draco nods. "what do we do?" draco asks suddenly. "i don't know malfoy." hermione says sadly. "do you want an abortion?" draco asks. "no, I want to keep it, this baby might actually help me." hermione tells draco. "are you sure?" draco asks, hermione nods. "yes I'm sure." hermione tells draco. "you know that the baby is probably going to have my hair." draco says with a smiles. Hermione laughs, one of the first laughs in a while. "yeah I know, but I don't care." hermione tells draco, draco kisses hermione, she kisses back and they start kissing passionately.


	14. Ginny's Visit

_12__th__August-__psychiatric ward- Ginny visits._

After finding out she was pregnant, draco and hermione started briefly dating, hermione was now 4 months pregnant, she was happier than she had ever been in the psychiatric ward, she was getting better each day. Hermione was just sitting on her bed, bored, looking at her small bump and smiling, when someone knock on the door, hermione tells them to enter. "miss weasley is here, she wants to see you." the woman tells her. "let her in lizzy." hermione says boredly. "alright then, in you come miss weasley." lizzy tells ginny, an ill looking ginny comes into the room, she looks pale and plain, she is wearing the baggiest of clothes, she sits in the chair next to hermione. "hi ginny." hermione says boredly. "hello hermione." ginny says shyly. "are you ok ginny?" hermione says looking at ginny in concern. "yes I'm fine, how are you?" ginny asks hermione. "well I feel much better." hermione tells ginny. "hermione I need to tell you something, something harry told me not to tell you." ginny says quietly. "whats up ginny?" hermione asks sitting up. "I'm pregnant..." ginny tells hermione. "why would harry not...oh my gosh its harry baby?" hermione says angrily. "yes its harry baby. I'm so sorry hermione, it was an accident." ginny says almost in tears. "so you come to see me, just to tell me that your pregnant with my husbands baby?" hermione says angrily. "yes I did, because I thought it was the right thing to do." ginny says standing up. "how dare you do such a thing. Get out!" hermione shouts at ginny. "why? I came to tell you something, something that will change everything." ginny tells hermione. "I hate you Ginevra Weasley, I never want to see you again!" hermione shouts at ginny, before pushing her out of the room, hermione shuts the door then slides down it, tears coming out of her eyes, falling down her face, she puts her face in her hands and lets the tears fall. After 20 minutes she hears the soft knock on the door, she stands up and opens the door, draco is standing there, she let him in and he hugs her. "ginny told me what happened, she told me she was cheating on me with your husband, I said ok, then she told me that she was pregnant with his baby, I said ok, then I told her that I slept with you and she said, lets break up and I said alright then." draco tells hermione. "she was my best friend, I knew that she loved harry, I knew that I loved him too, but that was ages ago." hermione tells draco, tears still coming down her face. "hermione I have feelings for you, that I haven't felt for anybody else." draco tells hermione, hermione looks shocked. "you what?" hermione asks shocked. "i think I love you." draco admits. "you love me?" hermione asks draco. "yeah I do, I have been to scared to say anything, but I admit it, I love you, I don't care if you don't love me." draco tells hermione, hermione smiles and kisses him. "i don't know how I feel, but I really like you." hermione tells draco, he nods. "thats fine." draco tells hermione, then kisses her back.


	15. Harry's Visit and Giving birth

_19__th__ August- Hermione's room- St Mungos._

A week after ginny came to see hermione, hermione gets a package, it is from harry, when she opens the package, it is divorce papers, hermione gets angry and runs out of her room and goes to the kitchen, the place where everything sharp is held, she grabs the closet sharp thing and runs back to her room, making sure nobody has seen her, but unfortunately someone has; draco, as soon as he sees her he runs to her room, but she closes the door before he gets to the door, he bangs on the door. "hermione let me in!" draco shouts. "no! Go away! Leave me alone!" hermione shouts through the other side of the door. "no hermione, I'm not going to go away!" draco shouts. "stop it, go away." hermione says sadly. "please hermione, don't do anything, you want to leave don't you?" draco asks. "of course I do." hermione tells draco. "then don't do anything and you can leave, I promise." draco tells hermione, then there is silence, draco bangs on the door a couple of times, but gets fed up and casts Alohomora and goes into her room, hermione is sitting on the bed, knife in her hand, she looks like she is frozen, draco sits next to hermione. "i won't do it." hermione tells him, draco hugs hermione.

_19__th__January- Hermione's room- Harry visits._

5 months on and hermione is 9 months pregnant, she has 3 weeks until the baby is born. Hermione is sitting in her room, looking at the new adjustments, the things for the baby, she smiles, she can't wait now, she at first hadn't liked the thought of a baby, as much as she knew a baby would help her, then after she had that visit from ginny, she cared more and more, but the though of ginny made tears spring from her eyes, she hadn't seen ginny for 5 months, she tries not to think about her as much as she can. Hermione hears someone knock at her door and tells them to come in, but she soon regrets it when she sees who it is, she gets up walks over to them and slaps them. "how dare you come here." hermione says angrily. "what was that for?" they asks. "i thought when I saw you that time it would be the last." hermione tells them, anger in her eyes. "look its not my fault everything went this way." they tell hermione. "not your fault? How stupid do you think I am? I know it was you that wanted the comfort, I know it was you that said 'lets just forget about hermione she is too mental to care' or something along those lines, I know you don't care. I know that it is your fault that everything that has happened is your fault harry james potter." hermione says angrily. "hermione I didn't say anything like that, I cared a lot about you, I still do, you have been my best friend for about 12 years, nothing has broken us up, so why should this?" harry asks, hermione rolls her eyes. "ok harry, yes were were best friends, yes we were together and yes we were married, but no we aren't anything, you broke that when you got my best friend pregnant and sent me divorce papers, that yes I did sign." hermione says to harry. "well its not that you haven't done anything." harry says hinting you hermione's bump, hermione looks down. "that was an accident, what you did wasn't an accident, I know it wasn't, I don't care that ginny told me it was, I know it wasn't." hermione tells harry angrily. "how do you explain you being pregnant more than once when we were married? Was that an accident too?" harry asks slightly angrily. "how did you know about that?" hermione asks slightly shocked. "well lets just say ginny let somethings spill." harry says slyly. "i don't care about that. That was ages ago, plus I didn't want a baby then, I didn't feel ready." hermione tells harry. "yeah, but your ready now? When your in a mental home?" harry says harshly. "yes actually, this baby has been helping more than anything." hermione tells him angrily. "why? Because it is his baby?" harry says slyly "of course not, don't be stupid harry, I don't know why, but the baby just has been helping me." hermione says angrily. "whatever hermione, so tell me. Tried killing yourself lately? I haven't really been here to find out." harry says harshly, hermione slaps him again. "how dare you, I hate you harry! I hate you so much, I wish voldermort had killed you!" hermione screams at him, she starts hitting him over and over again, it is only when he calls for help that someone comes in her room and pulls her away from harry. "be care of what you are doing hermione." healer clarkson tells hermione, hermione pulls her off her. "please leave clarkson, I won't hit him again." hermione tells healer clarkson, clarkson nods and walks out. "wow what would have happened if you hadn't of stopped hitting me or if she hadn't come? Would have killed me?" harry says harshly. "your lucky she came, or I would have." hermione tells harry angrily. "your crazy hermione, you know that right, utterly crazy, no one can help you and you will be here all your life, with a child that will get bullied because their mother is crazy, or the child will be put in care, but still the kid will get bullied for being in care and the child will hate you, so then you will go more crazy." harry says harshly, hermione was about go and start hitting him again, but she stopped herself. "get out. Leave now! Before I do something that I will regret." hermione tells harry angrily, harry shrugs. "do it." harry tells hermione, hermione is trying her best. "leave me alone. Get out and never come back" hermione screams at harry angrily. "fine, have a nice crazy life." harry says harshly, he goes out of her room, she shuts her door, locks it then hits the door angrily, then a sudden pain in her stomach, hermione grabs her stomach. "ahhhh." hermione screams in pain, someone starts pounding on the door. "hermione? Hermione whats up?" draco calls from outside. "nothing, go away." hermione tells draco. "no something is wrong, whats going on hermione? Open the door." draco calls from the other side of the door. "I'm fine, just go away." hermione tells draco. "no hermione, let me in." draco says hitting the door, hermione screams quietly in pain again, she moves away in the door, to find that her waters have broken and she is in labour, hermione grabs her stomach and sits on her bed and cries, trying to think of a way to stop the pain, then she remembers that time 5 months ago, she had kept the knife that she had stolen, she goes over to the draw, get out the knife and runs the knife down her skin, lets the blood pour and feels better, she sits back down on the bed, she can hear draco banging on the door, calling her name, but it is all fuzzy, then it comes back, all of it, the pain, she grabs her stomach again, she throws the knife on the floor and breathes like she had been told to, that started to make it better, she kept doing that for as long as she could before wanting to push, that is when she started to cry in pain, breathe more and more and feel like pushing every time a contraction came, draco was trying his best to get into her room, nothing working, even the spell to unlock doors. After 2 hours nobody can get in and hermione wants to push, but is trying not to push, she feels exhausted. "hermione please open the door, something is going on." draco pleads. "I'm in labour and have been for 2 hours, I can't open the door, I'm too tired." hermione tells draco. "oh my gosh hermione, why didn't you let me in at first, I could help you, try and let me in." draco calls to hermione. "i can't it hurts too much, use a spell to do it." hermione tells him. "i can't, it won't let me." draco tells hermione, hermione waves her hand. "try now." hermione tells draco, draco tries it and gets in, but then hermione locks it again, so only her and draco are in the room. "hermione why did you do that?" draco asks hermione. "i don't want anybody else, your a healer, help me." hermione tells draco, draco rushes over to hermione, accio's he equipment and does something to hermione, so that he can tell if she is ready, after he does, hermione is ready to push and then hermione starts to push, she cries most of the time. After 4 hours of blood, sweat and tears hermione finally gives birth to a beautiful baby girl, after draco cleans her up, he hands her to hermione, she cries in happiness, draco hugs hermione, she smiles then, she hands the baby over to draco, he puts the baby in the crib, then turns around to see that hermione has passed out, he goes over to her, but her pulse is weak, she reaches out for the door, which is open, so he calls for help, loads of people come into the room, people to help hermione and ones to help the baby, they take hermione to the main hospital part and the baby in the maternity ward. After a while the other healers tell draco that hermione had lost a lot of blood, as she had cut herself badly before she had gone into labour, the cut had gone deep, after some consideration draco decided to owl some friends that hermione still had, so he owled ginny just encase, she immediately said she would be there, then he owled pavarti, padma and some gryffindor's. Draco waited for 20 minutes for ginny, who looked very pale and pregnant, ginny was now in her 8th month of pregnancy, when she got to st mungos she ran over to draco. "sorry I took so long, but harry wouldn't let me come." ginny tells draco. "why?" draco asks with a confused look on his face. "because she is apparently crazy." ginny tells draco. "why does he think she is crazy?" draco asks. "because they had an argument 2 minutes before she went into labour." ginny tells draco. "well then it is his fault, she wasn't due for another 3 weeks." draco tells ginny.


	16. Forgiving

_10__th__ February- St Mungos. _

2 weeks after hermione gave birth hermione woke up, ginny had left 2 hours before she woke up, hermione had been very weak and could have died, but she had turned out alright, then another week later hermione was let out of the psychiatric ward, she had proved herself in the week that she was back, well it has been 3 weeks and hermione has been out for a week, hermione is living with draco, they had named their baby girl Evanna Isabelle Granger, she was a perfect sleeper and she never woke them up, even though it was unknown to her, ginny was the godmother of evanna and blaise was the godfather of evanna, he had happily accepted to be the godfather, pansy was pleased that draco was finally happy, blaise and pansy were married with a 1 year old son called michael, he had his mothers black hair and brown eyes, but he had his fathers tanned skin and his nose, he was a sweet little boy. One day after hermione had come back to work, she was called by draco to come back home, when she did, he looked seriously at her. "ginny has gone into labour she has another half of month to go, she is fine right now, but they want friends or anyone to go to her." draco explains to hermione. "i can't go malfoy, you know why." hermione tells draco. "hermione, she could die, she had gone into labour, but something is up, they think she is bleeding from the inside, they can't find out why, not until she has the baby, but if she gives birth to the baby, she could loose to much blood and die, plus she was there for you when you could have died." draco tells hermione, hermione stops in her track and freezes, then she is gone in a _pop_. Draco stares at the place where hermione was 2 seconds before, he sighs and apparates to st mungos, he goes to ginny room, there he finds hermione standing outside of the room, arms crossed and looking nervous, he smiles. "you know you are allowed in." draco says, smiling when he sees hermione jump, hermione turns around and glares at draco. "oh my gosh malfoy you scared the life out of me and yes I know, but I don't know if I should go in." hermione says sadly, draco grabs hermione's hand, she hold his hand. "come in we will go in together." draco tells hermione as he opens the door, hermione nods, then they walk in, when they walk in ginny looks up at them, a small smile reaches her mouth, hermione smiles at ginny, but a single tear goes down her check. "hi." ginny says quietly. "I'm so sorry ginny." hermione says as she puts her hand to her face to wipe away the other tears coming down her cheeks. "what for? This was all my fault." ginny says sadly. "no it wasn't it was my fault, I hurt you." hermione says sadly. "actually I'm the one that got pregnant with your husbands baby." ginny says. "well I'm the one that got pregnant with your boyfriends baby." hermione says. "then we are even." ginny says with a smile on her face, hermione smiles. "ok then, we are even." hermione says, she walks over to ginny's bed and sits down. "but I am so sorry for saying that I hate you, I really don't hate you, how could I? We have been like best friends for about 12 years, it was a spur of the moment thing to say." hermione tells ginny. "its fine hermione, I would have said the same thing, I was so stupid for telling you something like, that it was my stupid fault that I even got pregnant, I should have not done anything." ginny says sadly. "can we be friends again?" hermione asks. "of course we can." ginny says instantly, hermione and ginny hug.


	17. 15 Years later (epilogue) True Lovers

_12__th__February- St Mungos._

After 2 days ginny was still in labour and apparently bleeding more and more, ginny was ready to have the baby, but they thought it would be too complicated, so they did a c-section, everything turned out alright, ginny was still ill but now she had a baby boy to look after, harry had flood, he had been looked for but nobody could find him, not even trained auror's, they gave up, hermione has promised to help ginny, even after everything that had happened, evanna was perfectly fine and doing well, ginny also knew that she was evanna's godmother, she then made hermione the godmother of the baby which she had named James Sirius Potter, ginny slowly started to get better.

_15 year later._

A now 38 year old hermione walked on the platform, the hogwarts platform, she smiles at the view of the scarlett engine, it looked just as good as it did all them years ago, she had been coming back to this platform for 4 years now, each time one of her kids had gotten older, her oldest Evanna was 15 years old, then her next Scorpios was 14 years old, then Xavier was 12 years old, then she had the twins Piper and Paige were 11 years old, starting their first year, then she had Nymphadora who was 10 years old, then she had Rose who was 9 years old and last but not least she had Hugo who was 7 years old, hermione was happy with her life, she was finally happy with life after what had happened, finally getting the life she should have had all that time ago, she was married to Malfoy yeah Draco Malfoy, after everything she married him, but not once had she called him draco, only malfoy, she couldn't call him draco, for some strange reason, she never had, but still she had 8 kids that she adored, a husband that she had been married to for 14 years, a year after they had evanna, they decided to get married, then hermione found out that she was pregnant, things just went like that, especially after her divorce to harry had been done, life got better after that, ron was released 2 years after having evanna and a year before having xavier, ron said he was sorry and things sorted their selves out, things worked out and things were forgotten, ron's memories were taken away from him, so he could be a better father to his children, his oldest son jacob was 17 years old now, then his and lavender's daughter Elise was 16 years old, then he and lavender had 3 more children, Alex was 14 years old, Hannah was 13 years old and Daisy was 11 years old, they were a good family, they were happy, pansy and blaise only had another child after Michael who is 16 years old, they had Renee who was 14 years old, they were a very good family, they were so happy and kind to hermione, after james was 2 months old harry came back, told everyone he was sorry, hermione forgave him and they were soon enough best friends again, just like ron and herself, as he didn't know anything had happened, other than they had gotten divorced after jacob was born, but anyway, james was now also 15 years old like evanna, then they had Albus Severus who was 14 years old, then they had Lily Luna who was 12 years old, they also had 3 other children, Melinda who was 11 years old, then they had twins Destiny Rose and Sunset Clover who were 10, harry and ginny got married a month after they found out she was pregnant with albus, it was a great to get married, they had all came around in the 15 years, things had changed, life was better, hermione was happy, anyway. Hermione was walking down the platform looking around at the children smiling and laughing, hermione smiled as well, when she saw their happy faces, she then found pansy and blaise with their kids michael and renee, they were a cute family, pansy with her smiling face and blaise with his soft eyes, then the kids, which were great and happy kids, hermione walks over to them. "pansy, blaise you alright?" hermione asks, they smile. "you alright 'mione, hows the giant family doing?" blaise asks with a smile, pansy rolls her eyes. "don't mind him 'mione, he is planning on trying to get me to have a big family, when he knows that he never will get one." pansy tells hermione. "oh ok then, we're all fine thanks, how about you?" hermione asks happily. "yeah we are great." pansy says with a smile. "oh look, here comes the potters." blaise says happily, then points over to them, hermione smiles and walks over to ginny, they hug and make their way to pansy and blaise, they all smile and nod in greeting, then after that ron and lavender come over, they all start talking, then it is time for their kids to get onto the train, they all say goodbye to their children, wish they a good year and ask them to write, after that everyone starts to leave, soon it is just malfoy and hermione and few other, the train has started leaving and they wave to their children, until they are out of sight, hermione looks at her remaining children, nymphadora, rose and hugo, she smiles at them and they smile back and hug their mother, malfoy walks over to hermione and the kids, they hug their father. "we did good didn't we?" malfoy asks hermione with a smile as they are walking through the car park, their kids in front of them, laughing and chatting away, all so happy, she smiles at malfoy and grabs his hand. "yes draco we most certainly did a good job." hermione says, draco pulls her close, smiling happily. "you called me draco?" draco asks "of course I did, your my husband, its about time I use your name." hermione tells draco with a smile. "i think your right there." draco tells hermione, she smiles. "i do agree draco." hermione says with a smile. "tell me something hermione." draco asks. "what?" hermione asks. "tell me you love me using my name." draco tells her. "i love you so much Draco Lucius Malfoy, I always have, always will." hermione tells him, she looks into his eyes. "i love you too Hermione Jean Malfoy, I always have, always will." draco tells hermione. "i love you so much it hurts and I love that it hurts, I just want to life forever with you, I don't want t leave you and I never want you to leave me, I can't survive without you draco." hermione expresses. "i love you so much that I would die in a second for you, I'd do anything for you, I want you to love me forever and I never want to leave you, I would die if you left hermione." draco expresses. "i promise to love you forever draco." hermione tells draco. "i promise to love you forever hermione." draco tells hermione. "i promise you draco, that nothing will spilt us up." hermione tells him. "i promise you hermione, that nothing will split us up." draco tells hermione. "kiss me." hermione tells draco, then slowly he kisses her and she kisses him, they part and smile, they know they will be with each other forever, they are meant to be, plus they will not brake a promise that they have made each other, which shows how much they love each other, their love is the strongest love ever know, everyone says that, everyone knows it too, because yeah they had Affairs and Life Expectations.

But everyone knows that they are really actually, the only things that is so obvious, everyone knows what they are, so should you by now, it is the most special thing in the world, sometimes these people don't even know that they are what they are, but they are found all over the world, everyone has one of these, but 2 people make these, they can not be compared to normal people, because the way that they are in love and the way that they are these certain people, only the most people in love becomes these things, nobody can deny that hermione and draco are not these things, because everyone knows that they are so amazingly in love, that they are most definitely...

**True Lovers.**

Fin.

* * *

A/n: thanks you guys for thoese who have been reading, i love you guys, also please review i really need advice on anything. :)

Charmed-Harry Potter Fan

x


End file.
